Fading
by Edgelord578
Summary: A new maid starts working at the kaiba mansion, will she listen to her heart or follow the orders of her secret mission?


"Kisara Alexander White."

The CEO murmured in a low voice as he scrolled down the profile before him, the bright screen reflecting within his glossy blue eyes. A bored expression on his usualy emotionless face. Nothing seemed odd, nor interesting about that girl, though her white hair and dazzling blue eyes caught his eyes, she seemed innocent, "Just a typical twenty year old" he thought.

The male found himself staring at the young lady's picture, a weird yet familiar sensation ran through his mind, a very well known and customary feelng. turning away from his laptop, his deep blue orbs clouded with a cryptic hidden distraction started at the luminous moon reflected within his eyes and softly lightening the dull room a bit.

 _"Seth..."_

What has gotten him? he has just spent the past half hour staring blankly at her. He **was** tired!

"Mr. Kaiba" a voice broke the sudden inconveniet silence within the room, the pair of blue eyes slowly found their way to gaze at the owner of that voice instead.

"Ronald." He simply mumbled, his chin resteing against the palm of his hand.

"Mr kaiba. I'm sorry for interrupting" The man spoke slightly bowing. Only god knows how long he's been standing there.

"Hmngh"

"I was just asking if you're done reading the new maid's CV, sir." came the cold response, the man's voice tone not changing.

"What happened to that other Emily girl?" The coffee-brown haired male asked with ice dripping from every single word hidding every single bit of concern or interest, not that he cared, he was just curious about the sudden changes, besides the previous maid was not that bad at all, she was a woman of about thirty or thirty one with a quiet personality.. his favourite.

"Emilia"

"Whatever"

"I believe she is sick, besides, she was the one who recommeneded the new girl, Kisara." The man bluntly replied still standing not too far away from the CEO's desk waiting for his approval and orders. He really wanted to sigh... heavily.. the young man could be stubborn sometimes... well, all the time, and the idea of having to deal with a another person, a _new_ perso, who could be annoying, talkative or gossipy seemed to unnerve him greatly.

"Alright then, put her under your monitoring, make sure that everything is perfect as i do not accept less than that." he stated not bothering to look at the guy, why was he the one choosing the maid again? oh yeah because that's going to be his _personal_ maid, the one to wake him up, bring his coffee, take care of his clothes... He sighed.

"Understood." And with another slight bow the male in a dark suit left the office leaving the young man alone with his own muddled thoughts once again, he gave her picture another quick glance before shaking his head as if trying to let those thoughts sink somewhere deep in his mind, he was not in the mood for those distorted memories or blurry flashbacks which he has often got.

Seto was not very fond of the idea of having a new maid, she still had a lot to learn about her master, the mansion, Kaiba Corp, how seto liked his coffee, the temperature of the water... But he had nothing else to do and judging by her profile she looked rather nice.

'Nice?' He scoffed, what was he thinking?

It wasn't too long before he decided to shut his laptop and head to his bedroom, it was a long day after all and all he wanted now was to rest. Shutting the door behind him he began to walk to his room climbing up the stairs and finally making sure that Mokuba was already in bed. The mansion was dark, dim and cold as he ghosted between hallways, Seto slowly walked into his own dark bedroom,pushing the door open he literaly teared the tight black shirt off his body throwing it somewhere not even bothering to get rid of his pants as well and finally getting in the bed and drifting into deep sleep with the name 'Kisara' running through his head.

* * *

A pale hand knocked on the door of the master bedroom, the girl stood there for a good five minutes just softly knocking on the door and letting a 'Mr. Kaiba' escape her lips every now then.

'Maybe he had left earlier this morning' She thought to herself as she brought her hand to her side looking for any watch to check the time, luckily for her, she found a big metalic watch hanging against the nearby wall which read '6:30 am' well of course he couldn't have left earlier than that!

Deciding that she was not going to spend the whole morning just standing there knocking on his door and waiting for him to answer, she slid her hand to the cold door handle.

'You may get kicked out or yelled at so be prepared' she thought to herself with a sigh as she opened the door. The room was quiet and blackish, the curtains were blocking the golden sun rays and all what she could hear was his slow, strady breath, she let herself enter the room slowly and placidly trying to avoid any kind of costly furniture. The warmth of the room sent shivers down her spine especially and when she spotted the sleeping figure of her new master, Seto Kaiba, heat ran all over her body.

The young lady couldn't help but blush and fix her eyes elsewhere when she noticed that he was actually shirtless, thanks for the dim light that was entering the room and she could've swore she had just heard him calling her name.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba" her sweet vivid voice broke the silence ringing through the room and with that she opened the curtainst letting the yellow sun rays sneak into the room, she could hear him mumble something but wasn't sure if he was really talking to her.

"Yes sir?" Once again her agleam soft voice broke the unexpected comfortable silence.

"What time is it." He growled stretching with his back facing her, sending another jot of shivers through her whole body.

For a second there the maid seemed to forget how to speak on hearing his gruff hoarse yet sleepy and somehow familiar voice, "S-six thirty, sir." She blushed when he shifted, turned around, and was now facing her. His brown messy hair was covering his eyes but a shade of blue still shone behind the strands of his hair, he just sat back staring at her for a moment before realizing she was the new maid, he eyed her for a second, Her long silky white hair, her penetrating yet soft blue eyes, the maid's outfit; a short knee length black dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist, black stockins and black high heels making a beautiful contrast with her pearl-white skin tone. A pink blush dusting her cheeks and her glossy lips. Her voice was very familiar, that blush coloring her face, her eyes which gleamed like clear diamonds and her loose fist that rested against her chest.

Kisara's eyes were fixed on at the floor beneath her feet when she felt his eyes studying her. She was tall, lean with a perfect body and the ribbon tied around her waist made her curves look even more obvious. The reddish blush deepened and her whole face flushed when he removed the blanket from his body and sat on the edge of the king-sized bed naked but for his black leather pants.

The topless male just sat there staring at her while it felt like eternity before he spoke again, "Is the shower ready?" He asked, his voice still holding that sleepy tone within it.

She looked up and their eyes met for a brief second before she decided to look anywhere but at him.

"Y-yes sir." She lightly nodded pushing a strand of hair behind her ear not daring to look at him.

"Good, you may go now."


End file.
